


Let Me Help You With That

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sad sad sad, Smut, first smut ever written, horny!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, are you okay?" Ashton asked with a worried look on his face. He paused the movie, and the other two boys turned to look at Luke.</p><p>"I'm fine." He mumbled. His gaze drifted off to Michael, who had a huge smirk on his face like he knew about Luke's little problem. Probably because he did know about his little problem. Luke was going to slap that smirk off his face after he got off in the bathroom.</p><p>Michael let out a little cough to conceal his chuckle then spoke. "Do you need help with your problem?"</p><p>Luke did his best to ignore Michael and focus back on the movie after Ashton unpaused it. Michael, being the bastard he was moved his hand under the blanket only the two of them were sharing and let his hand wander to the spot in Luke's sweatpants where his boner was.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Luke is horny, and Michael gets him off with Calum and Ashton in the room then fucks him later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You With That

It's been thirty minutes into the movie Calum, Ashton, Michael, and Luke were watching, and Luke was horny as fuck. He kept looking at Michael constantly, but he ignored the needy glances he was receiving.

"Luke, are you okay?" Ashton asked with a worried look on his face. He paused the movie, and the other two boys turned to look at Luke.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. His gaze drifted off to Michael, who had a huge smirk on his face like he knew about Luke's little problem. Probably because he did know about his little problem. Luke was going to slap that smirk off his face after he got off in the bathroom.

Michael let out a little cough to conceal his chuckle then spoke. "Do you need help with your problem?"

Luke did his best to ignore Michael and focus back on the movie after Ashton unpaused it. Michael, being the bastard he was moved his hand under the blanket only the two of them were sharing and let his hand wander to the spot in Luke's sweatpants where his boner was.

"Michael." Luke warned under his breath, but his warning seemed to be unheard as Michael gave him a quick sly smile and slid his hand under Luke's sweats. He started to palm Luke's cock through the thin fabric, earning a small whimper from him.

"You like that," Michael whispered into Luke's ear, making sure the two boys on the separate couch didn't hear, "I'm going to make you cum so good and loud in front of Ashton and Calum over there. You like that thought, don't you, baby?"

Luke clenched his eyes shut as Michael continued to palm through his boxers. He was glad that the room was dark or else Ashton and Calum would be on their asses everyday.

Michael continued to palm Luke until there was a wet spot on his boxers. "You're so dirty, Lukey." He said under his breath.

"Oh god, Mi-" His mouth fell open to a silent moan as Michael's hand snaked into his boxers, and his soft hand wrapped around his cock. He began to thumb at the slit and move his hand up and down slowly, using Luke's pre-cum to make the process smoother.

"Fuck, fuck, faster." Luke groaned, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck to silence himself as the movement of Michael's hand started to drive him closer to the edge. The other two boys were still infatuated with the movie when Michael started to rub the pre-cum at Luke's tip and smear it all over his dick. "M-Mikey." Luke whispered brokenly as he came into his boxers with a loud gasp. Michael slowed down the movement of his hand and eventually stopped to admire Luke's blissed out face in the dark.

Not long after they heard Calum yell. "Holy shit, guys!"

Both Michael and Luke's eyes widened.

"That fucking ending though. Even Luke was surprised!" Calum continued, excitement coursing through his veins. "I want to see part two now, guys."

Ashton was already up from his seat, turning the lights back on. "Alright, kids. Time to get to bed. We got a long day tomorrow." He chuckled then yawned as he stretched his arms out. Him and Calum retreated up the stairs to their room as Michael just grabbed Luke's arm, yanking him up as he jumped up from the couch.

When they got to their bedroom, Michael's lips crashed to Luke's, and he slammed the door shut behind then began to trail his hands up Luke's torso under his shirt. "Someone owes me." He said once he pulled away from the kiss, pushing Luke down onto the bed. He got on top, pinning him down to it. "God, Hemmings. You don't know what you just did back there."

"Michael.. I can't. I just came minutes ago, and I-"

"Please, baby. You got me so turned on in the living room."

Luke bit his lip then grabbed on to the back of Michael's neck, pulling him into yet another kiss. This one was even steamier than the last. Their tongues and teeth were clashing, tongues fighting for dominance over the other. Michael grinded down onto Luke, earning a breathy moan from him. He smirked in satisfaction and pulled Luke's shirt off along with his own then proceeded to pull Luke's sweats off along with his boxers. He marveled at the sight of Luke's soft cock that was already hardening.

"You little slut. You're already getting hard for me." Michael said lustfully then pulled his pants and boxers off. He leaned away from Luke, slapping his bum lightly. "Turn around for me, sweetie. On all fours."

Luke did so, exposing his hole. Michael moaned at the sight in front of him and leaned back down to kiss down Luke's back, stopping at his hole. He placed the flat of his tongue on it and licked a flat stripe, earning a shaky moan from Luke. "Just fuck me." Luke demanded in a broken tone.

This earned him a sharp slap on his thigh. "That's not how we ask for things, babe." Michael scolded and pulled away from Luke's hole.

"Please, please, please. I-I need it." Luke begged.

"But you already came, sweetheart," He responded, and placed his finger right above his hole, pushing a bit to tease him. "If you beg some more like a good boy I'll consider it."

"Michael, please! Fuck me and fill me up with your giant- ah!" Luke was cut off mid-sentence by the intrusion of Michael's finger, soon another was added. There were already two fingers inside him.

Michael began to pump his fingers inside Luke, making sure to do scissoring motions to drive him crazy. Another was added, and Luke's eyebrows knitted together. It felt good, but he wanted more. He wanted Michael to hit that one spot inside him.

Luke let out a frustrated groan. "Deeper, please."

"I'd love to, but I don't want you to feel it until I'm inside you."

"Then fuck me now."

Instead of lecturing him, Michael removed his fingers from Luke, flipping him onto his back so that he could watch as he fucked him. He spit on his hand to coat his dick with to make sure he didn't go into his boyfriend completely dry even though he fingered him.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

Luke replied with a nod, and Michael took that as a signal to enter Luke. Michael gripped onto Luke's hips, and heard himself grunt from Luke's tight, warm heat. He stopped till his hips were against Luke's ass and took a moment to study Luke's features. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was biting his lip as if he was in pain.

He leaned forward to put a hand soothingly in Luke's hair. "Hey, just relax. We can just sto-"

"No! Just go, just-shit."

Michael smiled at his boyfriend and started to move slowly, the velvety walls of Luke were driving him crazy each time he rocked his hips. His pace started to quicken and so did his breath and Luke's. He knitted his eyebrows together because he usually had Luke going crazy by now so he pulled Luke up by his thighs, pushing him back so that he was against the headboard of the bed, placing Luke's legs over his shoulders.

"This should be better." Michael smirked, and thrust his hips deeper into Luke, moving them in a circular motion. And, fuck, there it was. The way Luke clenched the bed sheets in his hands and threw his head back, letting out a loud, long moan. Michael began to fuck into Luke straight forward, the slapping of skin echoing throughout the room accompanied with their moans. He placed one hand in Luke's hair and tugged on it, leaning down to connect their lips into a sloppy kiss. They pulled back, and Michael gripped onto Luke's hips, enjoying the sounds Luke made as he pounded into his prostate. He felt Luke clench against him and squeezed Luke's hips a little too hard that was certain to bruises.

"F-Faster." Luke said as he threw his head back from Michael following his order immediately. Michael was fucking into him so good that the bed was creaking each time, and the headboard was clacking into the wall with every powerful thrust. Luke watched him with wonder-filled eyes, digging his heels into Michael's back to bring him closer. His lip quivered from the immense pleasure he was receiving from each pound into his prostate, and fuck-

"Michael. I-I'm c-close!" Luke practically screamed and screwed his eyes shut. His hands gripped the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turned white, and he was releasing his come all over his Michael's stomach. His breaths were heavy as Michael just grinned at him, his green eyes twinkling with admiration. He was still in Luke and started to move his hips again, slamming right into his prostate, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from him.

"W-What are you doing? I-I-"

"You came, but I didn't."

Luke whined. "I can't."

"Yes you can, babe." And Michael continued his deep movements into Luke. His small whimpers mixed with moans were a turn on because Luke knew he was done, but was practically begging for more. For his ass to be wrecked by Michael. Michael let out long moan as his hips stuttered. "Luke, I'm gonna-" He was cut off by the own pressure of his orgasm and was coming into Luke. Luke came too seconds after, clenching around Michael involuntarily.

Luke stared up at Michael. His mind was foggy, but all he could focus on was how fucking hot Michael looked now with his sex hair and the sweat shimmering on his body. Michael was thinking the same about Luke. How he was looked so fucking wrecked, and he was proud to know that he wrecked Luke, and that he was his only. He pulled out of Luke, collapsing on the bed next to him.

"We should do that again?" Luke said shyly.

:What? Jerk you off in front of Calum and Ashton?"

Luke shrugged and rolled over to place his head on Michael's shoulder and smile at him groggily. "It was thrilling."

"True, but-"

"Fuck, Ashton. You got in my way and caused me to miss them orgasm!" Calum's voice came from the other side of the wall.

Ashton's giggled was heard too. "Too bad you missed it. It was fucking hot."

Luke and Michael both stared at each other in shock.

"What-" Luke began.

"The hell." Michael finished.

Ten minutes later, Michael and Luke heard the banging of a headboard.

 

 

 

 


End file.
